deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Dogg's Stockade
''I ran as quickly as my legs could carry me. Behind me were five of them, bloodied and mangled, but still sprinting at full speed. I was tired, out of ammo, and knew I wouldn't be able to keep my current pace much longer. Then a glimmer of light caught my eye. My salvation had come just in time and now laid just ahead; Dogg's Stockade, one of the few safe havens left in this god-forsaken city. A surge of adrenaline went through my body as I summoned all my strength to make the last stretch. As I drew closer, I saw no one at the walls even though there were campfires. As I reached within a few feet of the entrance, a voice shouted "Duck!" . As I slid across the floor, the guards appeared from hiding behind the walls and swiftly cut down my pursuers. One of them offered me a hand to pick myself up. "Welcome to Dogg's Stockade, make yourself at home." '' Dogg's Stockade is located to the north of Nastya's Holdout in the Inner City, and is the closest outpost to The Holdout (bring food along though, it's quite a while from Nastya's). It appears to be a former correctional facility, due to the presence of prison windows on the buildings in the outpost screen. There are usually four melee guards out front. There are also several junkyards and depots nearby that are full of level 1-30 food, meds, weapons, and other lootable items. Dogg's Stockade contains the exact same functions as Nastya's Holdout, including the change of your respawn to there upon death (after visiting). However this outpost is substantially more dangerous than Nastya's Hideout because it is in the yellow area . MIssions here are quite farther than in Nastya's Holdout. All the outpost guards here use melee weapons instead of firearms. They are the only guards who moves like a real player but for attacking zombies near the outpost. Location Dogg's Stockade is located at the Northwest zone of the map, and is the furthest north of any outpost. It is also the closest to Nastya's Holdout. Difficulty Dogg's Stockade is substantially more dangerous because it is in the yellow area . Irradiated and charred zombies are common here , as well as fat zombies . The mutated zombie that are common here are - bone , reaper and sometimes small brutes ( exploding zombies ) Note : When the new zombies were just released , the brute was the exploding zombie . Mission Difficulty Dogg's Stockade has twelve missions , exactly the same amount as Nastya's Holdeout . The missions are the same as Nastya's - but take longer ( e.g : The search mission area is farther away and more items need to be looted and the zombie-killing mission requires you to kill stronger zombies . Outpost Attacks Outpost attacks at Dogg's Stockade are much more difficult than those at Nastya's Holdout . Bones, Reapers are common , meaning you have to stay out of their range ( reaper is easy , just go behind it - its only blindspot ) . Loot Dogg's Stockade has slightly better loot than Nastya's Holdout . The most common loot is antibiotics , bandages and .38 ammo . Gallery Doggs Entrance.png|Southern Entrance into the Stockade. Nastya to Stockade.png|Route to Dogg's Stockade from Nastya's Holdout Capture p13.JPG|Route from Dogg's Stockade to Precinct 13. Capture.JPG|Route from Dogg's Stockade to Fort Pastor. Category:Locations